Une amitié particulière
by Alice Chester
Summary: Mahiro et Yoshino se retrouvent à l'infirmerie de leur lycée, et elle est vide. Une situation rêvé pour le blond qui a très envie de profiter de son ami brun. /L'histoire se situe avant les événements du manga et de l'anime, Mahiro et Yoshino ne sont que de simples lycéens/


Une amitié particulière

« Mahiro, arrête… Pas ici. »

Yoshino se trouvait présentement plaqué contre la porte de l'infirmerie, Mahiro collé à lui et occupé à lui dévorer le cou.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Avoue que le faire à l'infirmerie est plutôt excitant.

- Je ne partage pas tes fantasmes.

- Menteur. »

Le blond fit glisser l'une de ses jambes entre celles de Yoshino et pressa légèrement contre son entre-jambe, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé.

« Ton corps dit le contraire.

- Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir…

- Qui ? L'infirmière n'est pas là et personne ne vient jamais ici. Et puis, tu ne vas tout de même pas rester dans cet état quand même ? »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, il appuya un peu plus contre le désir éveillé du brun, qui lâcha un véritable gémissement cette fois-ci. Yoshino finit par abdiquer, il ne pouvait jamais lutter bien longtemps contre son ami blond : il finissait toujours par céder le premier. Et puis ce dernier avait raison, il ne pouvait pas retourner en cours dans un tel état d'excitation.

Le jeune homme fit tomber ses dernières résistances et Mahiro sut qu'il avait une fois de plus gagné en sentant le corps contre le sien se relâcher. Il afficha alors un sourire victorieux qui disparut bien vite lorsque les lèvres de son ami se pressèrent contre les siennes, prenant immédiatement part au baiser.

« Tu pourrais tout de même le faire sur un lit, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque ici.

- A vos ordres, princesse !

- He ! »

Mahiro venait de soulever son compagnon et le porta comme une princesse jusqu'à l'un des lits, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres alors que Yoshino se débattait dans ses bras. Une fois son fardeau déposé, il alla fermer les rideaux autour du lit, puis revint auprès de son amant et se mit à le contempler. Yoshino n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il pouvait être séduisant ainsi. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres gonflées par leur baiser, le souffle erratique et son uniforme débraillé : la cravate, détachée par ses soins, pendait autours de son cou tandis que les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient détachés, dévoilant un cou gracile parsemé de ses « marques de possession », comme il aimait les appeler, et laissant entrevoir le début d'un torse imberbe. Tous ces éléments donnaient envie à Mahiro de le prendre à l'instant même et de le marquer comme sien encore et encore. Mais ce qui le rendait fou et faisait, selon lui, de Yoshino l'être le plus désirable au monde, était ces deux magnifiques orbes émeraudes qui le fixaient emplies de désir et de luxure. Et l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Si Yoshino se sentait attiré par les cheveux blonds indomptables et le comportement arrogant, dominant et sur de lui de Mahiro, c'était avant tout ses yeux rubis qui le faisaient toujours céder.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se perdirent, comme à chaque fois, dans la contemplation l'un de l'autre. A quel moment tout cela avait-il commencé ? Yoshino ne savait plus. Ou plutôt si, il se rappelait parfaitement à quel moment leur relation avait changé. Tout avait commencé lorsque Mahiro lui avait volé son premier baiser « pour te montrer ce que ça fait » avait-il dit. Tout ça parce que Aika avait demandé à ce dernier des conseils sur la façon d'embrasser, et que Yoshino avait avoué se demander lui aussi comment c'était, n'ayant lui-même jamais embrassé personne. Mais son attirance pour Mahiro existait déjà à ce moment-là et c'était justement depuis il quand il éprouvait cette attirance qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne connaissait même pas la véritable nature de leur relation. Etait-il ce qu'on pouvait appeler un couple ? Certes, ça y ressemblait fortement, mais leur relation avait toujours été complexe, bien avant qu'ils ne commencent à avoir des rapports sexuels ensembles. Yoshino avait parfaitement conscience, même si Mahiro était son seul ami, qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais comportés exactement comme des amis devraient le faire. De plus, il y a encore peu le blond nourrissait un amour possessif envers Aika, sa sœur par adoption.

Yoshino eut un pincement au cœur à cette pensée. S'il était certain de son côté de nourrir des sentiments amoureux à l'encontre du jeune homme aux yeux rubis au-dessus de lui, il n'était absolument pas certain que la réciproque soit vraie. Le garçon aux yeux de jade regarda l'autre, une expression interrogative sur le visage, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de ce dernier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Je me demandais juste quand est-ce que tu allais te mettre en action.

- Oh~ Monsieur s'impatiente ?

- Mahiro, prends-moi. »

Yoshino avait murmuré ces mots à l'oreille de Mahiro d'une voix sensuelle, faisant monter en flèche son désir.

Le brun ne sentait pas prêt à poser la question à son ami, préférant profiter de ce que ce dernier lui prodiguait pour le moment. Il mit donc ses interrogations de côtés et se concentra sur les doigts experts de Mahiro en train de le dévêtir. Il se retrouva rapidement nu sous le regard gourmand du blond. Yoshino frissonna sous ce regard perçant et prit une position alanguit, invitant l'autre à le rejoindre au plus vite. Son ami se pressa d'enlever à son tour ses vêtements et de le rejoindre sur le lit. Leurs corps se collèrent et le brun gémit fortement lorsque les deux érections entrèrent en contact. Mahiro commença de lascifs mouvements de bassin, faisant se frotter leurs membres l'un contre l'autre, provoquant grognements et gémissements.

« Mahiro… »

Le dit garçon alla cueillir les lèvres quémandeuses et entraina son amant dans un baiser affamé et possessif, leurs langues se mêlant en un ballet endiablé. Le blond dominait totalement l'échange, pour le plus grand plaisir de Yoshino. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Mahiro descendit dans le cou du brun et se mit l'embrasser, le lécher et le mordiller, laissant de nouvelles marques. Puis il glissa sur le torse, continuant à laisser des suçons avant de juger en avoir assez fait à cet endroit et descendre jusqu'aux boutons de chaires dressés, tandis que Yoshino glissait ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde et massait doucement le cuir chevelu, endroit sensible chez Mahiro. Ce dernier se mit à maltraiter les pointes, mordillant, aspirant, pinçant : arrachant des soupires et des petits cris à l'être sous lui. Ses mains glissèrent lentement sur le corps frémissant et atteignirent les fesses qu'elles agrippèrent, faisant s'arquer Yoshino.

« Je suis toujours surpris de savoir que tu es sensibles ici.

- A… Arrête de te moquer ! »

Pour se venger, le brun mordit violemment l'épaule du blond, laissant une marque. Ce dernier gémit sous la douleur avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard mauvais de son partenaire. Il finit par lâcher son fessier et reprit sa descente, arrivant au niveau de son entre-jambe et l'évitant sciemment avant d'écarter ses jambes et de se mettre à faire de nouvelles marques à l'intérieur des cuisses. Mahiro faisait tout le temps ça, il était tellement possessif qu'il avait besoins de marquer énormément sa propriété : et Yoshino était sa propriété. C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison pour laquelle ce dernier n'avait jamais réussi à se faire d'autres amis que Mahiro : le blond se montrait absolument affreux avec tous ceux qui tentaient de s'approcher trop prêt de son ami. Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme aux yeux de jade, qui éprouvait une satisfaction malsaine à appartenir dans son intégrité à son tyran d'ami, se nourrissant de sa possessivité à défaut de son amour.

Enfin, Mahiro finit par délaisser les cuisses du jeune et prit son désir en bouche, faisant crier le brun qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Il entama directement un va et vient rapide et profond, et Yoshino se retint à grande peine de jouir directement. Pendant qu'il continuait sa fellation, Mahiro positionna une de ses mains sur les hanches de son amant afin de l'empêcher de donner des coups de reins, et l'autre glissa jusqu'aux fesses qu'elles caressèrent avant de les griffer violemment. Yoshino, qui ne pouvait retenir ses gémissements, hurla de plaisir, hurla le nom de son amant à ce geste et jouit.

« Aaah~ Mahiro ! »

Le susnommé se redressa après avoir avalé toute la semence et se lécha les lèvres, faisant violemment rougir le brun qui le regardait faire. Mahiro lui rendit un sourire carnassier avant de se relever et d'aller fouiller les placards de l'infirmerie.

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui pourrait servir de lubrifiant ici.

- Regarde dans le placard de droite, au fond. »

Mahiro obéit et trouva une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Yoshino qui lui répondit avant qu'il ne pose de question.

« L'infirmière en a toujours pour ses interventions sur la contraception.

- Mais comment savais-tu qu'il se trouvait là ?

- … Qui sait ? »

Le froncement de sourcils du blond s'accentua d'autant plus, et il revint auprès de l'autre, le lubrifiant à la main. Il en étala sur ses mains puis alla taquiner l'entrée de Yoshino, frottant un de ses doigts lubrifié contre l'orifice alors qu'il reprenait la parole :

« Tu n'aurais pas eu de relation avec un autre que moi, quand même ?

- Qu'est-ce qui… Ha ! »

Mahiro venait d'enfoncer un premier doigt.

« - … Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça… ? Hm~

- Réponds.

- Qui sait… Aah~ »

Mahiro venait de le pénétrer d'un second doigt et les enfonçait assez profondément en faisant des mouvements de ciseaux.

« Comment savais-tu que le lubrifiant se trouvait ici ?

- Mystère… Mm~ »

Un troisième doigt venait d'être ajouté.

« Yoshino… répond-moi. »

Le ton de Mahiro était autoritaire et menaçant alors qu'il enfonçait ses doigts plus profondément et atteignant la prostate de Yoshino. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre ait pu toucher à son ami.

« Aah ! Je… Je l'ai juste vu le… le ranger la dernière fois où je suis… venu. Oh~

- Alors tu n'as eu personne d'autre que moi ? »

Mahiro se mit à appuyer plus fortement sur sa prostate.

« N… Non ! Pou… Pourquoi ferais-je ç… ça alors que je t'ai toi… ? Mahiro… »

Le ton de Yoshino était suppliant, il voulait que Mahiro le prenne tout de suite. Le blond joua encore un peu avec sa prostate avant de retirer ses doigts. Puis il se pencha et murmura :

« C'est bien Yoshino. Tu ne dois faire ce genre de chose avec personne d'autre que moi, d'accord ? Tu es à moi Yoshino, retiens le bien. Je n'accepterai pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche. »

Et le pénétra entièrement d'un coup puissant.

Yoshino gémit de bien-être d'être ainsi remplit et commença à bouger ses hanches afin de faire comprendre à Mahiro qu'il pouvait y aller. Ce dernier comprit sans difficulté le message et se retira avant de le pénétrer de nouveau plus fortement, frappant la prostate de plein fouet. Le brun cria le prénom de l'autre et lui en demanda plus.

« Plus quoi, Yoshino… ? »

Mahiro augmenta la cadence de ses mouvements.

« Plus vite… ? »

Il se retira entièrement avant de s'enfoncer encore plus violemment.

« … ou plus fort ?

- Les deux ! Mahiro~

- Comme… ça ?!

- Oui~ ! Oh, Mahiro~ ! »

Yoshino était au bord de l'extase. Etre ainsi délicieusement pilonné, c'était trop pour lui. Mahiro était lui aussi à sa limite, il sentait les parois de Yoshino se resserrer de plus en plus autour de son membre. Ses mains, qui étaient jusqu'alors agrippé aux hanches de son amant, les lâchèrent et allèrent retrouver celles du brun, et leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Ils firent encore quelques mouvements puis Mahiro plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Yoshino et ils jouirent simultanément : le brun entre leurs corps et le blond profondément enfoui en l'autre. Puis Fuwa s'écroula sur son ami sans se retirer, tous deux exténués. Ils allaient s'endormir ainsi lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Ils eurent juste le temps juste le temps de se cacher avec la couverture avant que l'infirmière ne tire le rideau.

« Qui est-ce ?

- Mahiro Fuwa, madame.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Mahiro ?

- Oh rien de grave, j'ai juste mal à la tête. Un peu de repos et tout ira bien !

- Très bien, je te laisse alors. Il faut que j'aille assister à une réunion. »

Yoshino entendit l'infirmière s'éloigner et voulut pousser un soupir de soulagement qui se transforma en gémissement lorsqu'il sentit le membre de Mahiro reprendre de l'ampleur en lui.

« Ça va Mahiro ?

- Ce n'est rien, juste la douleur qui est devenu plus forte d'un coup.

- Je t'ai sorti des antalgiques sur le bureau si jamais la douleur ne veut pas partir.

- D'accord, merci. »

Yoshino parvint à retenir un nouveau gémissement en sentant Mahiro totalement en érection en lui. Il se dit que ce dernier n'était qu'un grand pervers pour être ainsi exciter en pensant au risque d'être vu dans cette position.

Dès que l'infirmière eut quitté la salle, le blond envoya valsé la couverture et se redressa au-dessus de Yoshino, un sourire tordu aux lèvres.

« Mahiro Fuwa, vous n'êtes qu'un pervers.

- Et je sais que vous adorez ça Yoshino Takigawa. De plus… »

Mahiro donna un léger coup de rein qui fit s'arquer et gémir Yoshino.

« … je ne suis pas le seul à être exciter, n'est-ce pas ? »

En effet, Yoshino était redevenu en érection lorsqu'il avait sentit Mahiro le devenir. Le brun ne répondit pas à la provocation et préféra aller voler un baiser un son partenaire. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que le blond ne se redresse, un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille plaquer sur le visage.

« Je viens de trouver une utilité à ses barreaux de lits ! »

Yoshino n'eut pas le temps de lui demander laquelle que son ami se pencha pour aller récupérer une de leur cravate et lui lia les poignets à l'un des barreaux du lit. Le châtain rougit à cette constatation. Il était maintenant totalement à la merci de l'autre, ses mouvements entravés.

« Tu es maintenant à ma merci, Yoshino » lui confirma le lycéen aux yeux rubis en un murmure à son oreille, provoquant des frissons dans tout son corps.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de ses liens pour ça…

- Je sais. Mais j'en avais envie. »

Mahiro mit fin à la discussion d'un baiser, avant de se retirer de Yoshino pour le placer légèrement sur le côté, sa jambe droite sur son épaule, avant de le pénétrer de nouveau et d'entamer de profonds mouvements. Le brun ne pouvait que subir cette délicieuse torture sans rien faire à part crier le nom de celui qui lui donnait tant de plaisir sous les gémissements rauques de celui-ci. Leurs corps étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur et leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas alors que leurs corps s'emboitaient si parfaitement qu'on les aurait pensé fait l'un pour l'autre. Cette constatation fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux de Yoshino, et au moment où la jouissance vint le cueillir en un coup de bassin bien placé de Mahiro, il laissa échapper par inadvertance ces trois mots enfouis en lui depuis bien des années en un souffle :

« Mahiro, je t'aime. »

Puis sa vision se brouilla et tout devint blanc. Lorsqu'il sortit de son état post-orgasmique, ce fut pour sentir un liquide chaud se déverser en lui. Puis Mahiro se retira et lui défit ses liens. Ses poignets étaient rouges, il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais il avait tiré dessus de toutes ses forces.

« Ça va ? Ça ne te fait pas trop mal ? » Lui demanda le blond en baisant les marques dans un geste étonnamment tendre.

« Je vais bien, je n'ai presque pas mal. »

L'autre acquiesça silencieusement, chose rare et seulement possible après le sexe, et continua d'embrasser tendrement ses poignets durant un moment avant d'aller s'installer contre lui, son torse contre le dos de Yoshino. Il ne parla jamais de la confession du brun, ne l'avait-il pas entendu ou voulait-il l'ignorer, Yoshino ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Son esprit commença à s'embrouiller et il se cala un peu plus contre Mahiro, sentant ses bras se resserrer autour de lui, et s'endormit doucement.

Il se laissa à rêver d'un avenir où Mahiro lui retournerait ses sentiments et où ils pourraient être heureux ensemble. Sans savoir que dans peu de temps leur quotidien volerait en éclat et qu'ils deviendraient les acteurs principaux d'une triste histoire de vengeance avec la sauvegarde ou non du monde comme aboutissement.

Pour le moment ils n'étaient que de simples lycéens à la relation si compliqué.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus posté de fiction ! Pour ceux qui s'inquiétaient, ce dont je doute fortement, je n'ai absolument pas abandonné l'écriture, mais je suis sur un nouveau projet de fiction longue et j'essaye de l'écrire en entier avant de poster pour ne pas répéter les erreurs de Désir enfoui (ceux qui m'ont suivi comprendront que je parle de la très longue attente avant l'un des chapitre à cause du manque d'inspiration), ou tout du moins l'avancer au maximum.

Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu d'autres de mes fanfic et qui ont pris le temps de lire mes notes, se rappelleront peut être de mon amie qui me pousse à écrire des lemon dans toutes celles-ci et que je surnommerai Iron woman (si tu me lis ma chère, sache que je te remercie beaucoup pour l'inspiration que tu m'insuffles. Je t'adore !), c'est pour elle que j'ai écrit ce nouvel OS (et pour d'autres copines toutes aussi perverses que nous : Passe partout et Coconut ). Sa demande était un lemon à l'infirmerie, donc voilà !Et deux lemon en plus ! Elles m'ont aussi demandé un lemon dans un jacuzzi, mais je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour le moment...

Bref ! Pour ceux qui ont encore le courage pour me lire, je vous remercie énormément de me suivre et j'espère que ce nouvel OS vous aura plu ! Je remercie aussi d'avance tous ceux qui me donneront leurs avis ! A la prochaine !


End file.
